The present invention relates to an adjustable snow plow shovel and more particularly pertains to allowing easy removal of snow from sidewalks and driveways through the use of adjusting the angle of snow blades and pushing rather than lifting and throwing, so as to reduce back strain common to shoveling. The operator can lean into it and keep going.
The use of snow removal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow removal devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing snow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,328 to Fingerer discloses an adjustable hand operated snow plow capable of positioning a pair of blades in a variety of angular configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,812 to Darling discloses a combination snow plow and shovel constructed of two blades attached to a diamond shaped frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,252 to Barone discloses a snow shovel with an adjustable handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable snow plow shovel for allowing easy removal of snow from sidewalks and driveways.
In this respect, the adjustable snow plow shovel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing easy removal of snow from sidewalks and driveways with less effort and back strain.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable snow plow shovel which can be used for allowing easy removal of snow from sidewalks and driveways. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.